Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate. The present invention also relates to a light-emitting device including a substrate and a light-emitting element mounted on the substrate. The present invention further relates to a method manufacturing a substrate assembly, and relates to a method manufacturing a light-emitting device including a substrate and a light-emitting element.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional light-emitting device including a multi-layered printed circuit board, in which printed wiring boards are layered and an outermost hard layer of the printed wiring boards includes a heatsink, is open to the public (For reference, see Japanese published unexamined application No. H08-222855).
Also, a conventional multi-layered substrate including a heat releasing structure for an LED element is open to the public (For reference, see Japanese published unexamined application No. 2011-086663).